Arrows and Crowns
by pixiedustneverlies
Summary: A series of AU ficlets and drabbles about Regina and Marian.
1. Snow Fun

_A/N:_ _I recently became intrigued by the dynamic that is Maiden Queen and honestly there isn't enough MQ fics._

* * *

"_Please just one hour outside."_ Marian pleaded.

It had been snowing all day and it built up a decent amount to play in and Marian wanted to play in it.

"_No. I'm personally not a fan of hypothermia."_ Regina stated stubbornly.

"_Ok I'll make you a deal; one hour of indulging in my childish ways and I'll make it worth it tonight."_ Marian said throwing in a suggestive eyebrow for good measures.

Regina tapped her finger against her chin, _"Let me think about it; how exactly are you going to make it worth being out in the cold?"_ She questioned.

Marian smirked, _"Come outside with me and you'll find out."_

Regina playfully rolled her eyes, _"Fine."_ She said as she grabbed her coat and gloves,_ "Let's go before I _change my mind."

Marian grabbed her hat off of the table, _"Here babe; you're gonna need this."_ Placing the hat onto Regina's head.

oOo

Once they made it downstairs Marian grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards the massive pile of fresh snow.

Regina's eyes widened as she figured out her girlfriend's next move, _"Don't you dare."_

Marian locked her arms around Regina's waist and dove into the pile. Laughter filled the quiet street as the two women laid in the snow.

Regina moved first, _"Really; snow diving; honestly I thought you'd want to have a snowball fight or something." _

Marian lay in the pile a little longer spreading her arms and legs out to make an angel.

"_There's plenty of time for a snowball later but I saw an opportunity; so I took it."_ She kissed Regina softly, _"I'm sorry; but you have to admit it was a little bit fun."_

Regina smiled, _"It was."_

Regina held out her snow covered gloved hand, _"Let's take a walk." _

Marian laced her fingers within Regina's and they headed down the snowy street.


	2. Can I Sit with You?

_Prompt: sitting on the same park bench au_

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards the park. Today would be classified as the worst day of Regina Mills' life. She would never forget the image of her fiancé fucking someone who she thought was her friend. She ran and ran until she approached a secluded, unoccupied bench. She sat down; placing her head in her hands.

_oOo_

Marian was in the final stretch of her evening run. She slowed down as she approached the bench that was her marking spot for her to stop and rest. As she jogged closer she noticed there was someone, a woman sitting on the bench. As she approached closer she noticed the woman's shoulders were shaking as if she were crying; a small sob emerged from the woman. Marian quickly approached the bench but not fully approaching it, to not startle the other woman.

"_Excuse me, are you ok?"_ She asked.

_oOo_

Regina couldn't stop the tears. She willed herself to cry silently but the moment that first sob emerged from within her she knew there was no stopping the ones to follow. Regina barely heard the person approaching her but looked up when she heard their voice. Wiping her face she responded, "_Yes..."_ She sighed, _"No I'm not ok; I'm devastated."_

Marian was shocked that this woman was so open with her, _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ She asked in case the woman wanted to vent or just have a listening ear.

Regina eyed the woman; she barely even knew her and yet she wanted to spill everything that consumed her mind to this mysterious woman.

"_I do but we don't even know each other."_ Regina stated.

The woman stood in front of the bench, holding her hand out, _"I'm Marian. Can I sit with you?"_

That invoked a slight smile from Regina. She grabbed Marian's hand, shaking it, _"Hello, I'm Regina and yes you can sit with me." _

Marian sat down giving Regina an ok to talk whenever she was ready.

Regina took a deep breath, _"Today I found out that my fiancé has been cheating on me for the past two years and with a woman whom I thought was my friend."_

Regina paused; letting out a shaky breath trying to regain control of her emotions_, "I don't understand if he wasn't satisfied with me, why not just tell me you know; why stick around and cheat knowing it would hurt me in the end." _

Marian wanted to wrap Regina up in her arms but didn't want to overstep her boundaries, _"In my opinion this guy is a douche and you deserve better than him. I don't know you but in the little time we have spent together you seem like an amazing woman."_

Regina wiped her eyes once more, _"Thank you for listening."_ Regina said sincerely.

Marian smiled, _"It's what I do."_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just an Enchanted Forest AU. This is set right after Daniel died but before they left for Leopold's castle. _

* * *

Regina needed to escape. She needed to get away from everyone; her heartless mother, her cowardly father, the king, who thrice her age and wants to marry her, and his insufferable daughter; who can't keep a secret to save her life. So she rode off into the darkness of the night. She rode until she and Rocinante were exhausted. It was daylight by the time she made it to a village far away from the palace. There wasn't a soul insight except for a woman with dark hair and mocha colored skin. The woman was retrieving water from the well when she heard Regina and Rocinante walking up.

The woman rushed over to Regina, who was unsteady on her feet.

"_Whoa, are you ok Miss?"_ She asked.

Regina looked into the woman's brown eyes before she passed out.

_oOo_

Regina awoke hours later.

Panicking she quickly sat up, not knowing where she was.

A hand reached out and touched hers, _"Hey, you're ok."_ The woman said softly.

"_Where am I? Where's Rocinante?"_ Regina asked.

The woman gave her a soft smile_, "You're in the village of Lathan; and your horse is fine, he's been tended to properly and placed inside my family's stable."_ The woman told her.

"_Who are you?"_ Regina asked.

The lady chuckled, _"And just who are you; your clothes seem far too fancy to be from anywhere around here." _

"_I asked you first."_ Regina childishly stated.

The woman let out another hearty chuckle, _"You did. I'm Marian. And you are?"_

"_I'm Regin... I'm Reggie." _Regina answered.

Marian cocked her eyebrow, _"Are you sure?"_

Regina was flabbergasted.

"_I mean you started to say one thing only to say another. I know you don't know me so I understand the uneasiness you may feel around me but I can assure you that you are safe from whatever or whoever it is you were running from."_ Marian told her.

Regina rolled her eyes, _"And you're going to keep me safe."_ She scoffed.

"_Can you wield a sword or handle a bow and arrow Princess?"_ Marian asked.

Regina stayed silent; then Marian continued, _"Didn't think so."_

Regina folded her arms in a childlike fashion, _"I'm not a princess; I'm a future queen."_ She mumbled.

Marian's jaw dropped, _"You're joking right."_

Regina shook her head.

"_Is that why you're running; you don't want to marry King Leopold?" _Marian asked softly.

Regina nodded, _"It was never my intentions to marry into royalty. I saved his daughter from a runaway horse and when we met he was proposing and my mother accepted his offer."_

Marian kneeled down in front of Regina,_ "Nobody should be forced into a marriage against their will; you can stay here as long as you need or until they start looking for you then we'll move."_

"_We'll, you're staying with me?" _Regina questioned.

"_Yes I'm staying with you; I'm already inadvertently involved." _

"_Thank you." _Regina expressed.

"_You're welcome; now get some rest because we'll most likely be traveling by tomorrow." _


	4. Stuck

_A/N: It's been a while but I'm back. :) _

_Maiden queen + stuck in an elevator_

_Also rating change! _

* * *

Marian ran towards the elevators, _"Hold the door please." _She shouted as she ran. She barely made it inside before the doors shut.  
_"Fancy seeing you here."_ A woman whispered into her ear.  
She turned around; smiling, _"Hello Ms. Mills." _  
The elevator stopped, letting the other occupants off on their floor, once they were alone Regina cornered her, _"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Regina."_  
"I don't want to seem like a disrespectful assistant to your peers and clients." Marian answered.  
Regina scoffed, _"Those people, more specifically those old men are not my peers, they're my parents peers seeing how I have no place in the business right now you're technically not my assistant but just my girlfriend." _  
_"Your secret girlfriend."_ Marian mumbled.  
Regina sighed, _"Look-" _she began as the elevator shook and rattled before it came to a stop between two floors.  
Regina fell against Marian during the commotion.  
_"Geez Gina if you wanted to frisk me in the elevator all you had to do was ask."_ Marian teased.  
Regina squeezed the mound beneath her hand, _"You want to get fucked in an elevator that's stuck huh." _  
Marian smirked, _"Maybe I do; it'll be a while before they find us right."_  
Regina leaned in closer, _"Yep."_ She responded making sure she popped her p.  
Marian closed the space between them; pressing her lips against Regina's. She grabbed Regina's shirt; pulling her closer. Regina broke their kiss; trailing it down the column of Marian's neck; biting and sucking on smooth brown skin. Marian hands found themselves buried in Regina's hair; holding her in place. Regina's hands moved underneath her girlfriend's shirt and up to her bra clad breasts. She teased her nipples through the material; feeling them stiffen beneath her fingers. Marian let out a loud moan, _"Stop teasing."_ She said.  
Regina lifted her head and chuckled, _"No." _Was all that Regina said before she went back to her task at hand.  
Regina pulled away from Marian; moving her hands to pull the other woman's shirt off. She threw it in a corner somewhere. Her hands moved across the curves of her hips, _"Did I ever mention how much I love it when you wear skirts." _Regina wondered as her hands began to trail beneath the loose, flowy skirt Marian wore.  
Marian nodded, _" You might have one or twice when I was bent over your desk."_  
Marian spread her legs a bit wider giving Regina easier access. Regina's fingers stroked across the dampness of the silky panties Marian wore.  
_"You're so wet."_ Regina said as she pressed against Marian's clit a bit harder.  
Marian's legs buckled causing Regina to shift her weight against her keeping her pinned to the wall.  
She moved the material out of her way and slid her fingers against wet, hot flesh. Marian was more than ready for Regina. Fingers easily inside of Marian. Moans spilled from Marian's lips as Regina finger fucked her at a steady pace.  
Unknown to them the very tiny, well hidden camera inside the elevator captured their tryst and they had an audience. One of the few who were watching was not too happy with what was taking place inside that elevator.  
_"I want that elevator on the closest floor to my office and make sure they don't notice it move."_  
Marian's breath hitched as Regina hit her g-spot with each thrust. Her walls clenched around Regina's fingers.  
_"Come for me Marian."_ Regina whispered into her ear.  
Hot sticky liquid coated Regina's fingers as her name spilled from Marian's lips.  
Regina rode Marian through her orgasm. She removed her fingers after Marian's body calmed down.  
She sucked her fingers into her mouth not letting Marian's essence go to waste.  
_"Mmm." _She hummed in appreciation.  
_"Keep that up and we're not going to leave this elevator."_ Marian told her.  
_"I couldn't let something so delicious go to waste."_ She said bringing her lips to Marian's.  
A slight shake of the elevator and the breeze of cold air caught the women's attention as the elevator doors opened revealing one angry Cora Mills.  
_"Quite the performance you two put on in this elevator."_ Cora said coldly.  
_"Mother; I -"_ Regina began.  
_"Save it Regina. You and I are going to go over workplace ethics."_ Cora stated.  
Regina sighed.  
_"Also you weren't going to introduce me to your girlfriend properly." _Cora questioned.  
Regina stared at her mother trying to figure out where she was headed, _"Mother you know Marian, my assistant." _Regina said.  
_"Well yes I know her as your assistant I did hire her but I want to know her as your beau." _Cora told the two women.  
_"Mother-,"_ Regina began.  
_"I expect you and my daughter for dinner tonight_." Cora told Marian.  
She turned to Regina, _"You know when dinner begins so don't be late dear."_ She paused, _"Now if you excuse us my daughter and I are going to go have our little discussion." _Cora said walking away beckoning Regina to follow.


End file.
